Overwhelming
by RoaringSpeed
Summary: This is mainly a Raven x Eve fanfic. There are other ships, too, of course.
1. Chapter 1- Pilot

**Chapter 1- Pilot**

 **Welcome to my new Elsword fanfic!  
**

 **Anyways, here are the list of characters:**

 **Rena- Night Watcher (Not an Elf)**

 **Raven- Blade Master (No Nasod Arm)**

 **Eve- Code Empress (Not an Nasod)**

 **Elsword- Infinity Sword**

 **Aisha- Void Princess**

 **Chung- Deadly Chaser**

 **Elesis- Blazing Heart**

 **-other characters to be added soon-**

 **Enjoy!**

Joy, Depression, Anxiety, Anger,Infatuation: all of these emotions mean nothing to me. I can't feel them. I can't relate to them. I barely even know what they are. My emotions are new found knowledge. Why are people happy when they win the lottery instead of being sad that someone else lost? Why do people get angry that something bad happened to them rather than being happy that they got something different than what was planned? Why do people worry about what's going to happen tomorrow rather than worry about what's going to happen today? It just doesn't make sense to me. All of the students are going to the school's auditorium. Something about announcing the candidates for student council. As I only transferred this year, I really didn't understand why everyone is so excited. Some of the students were excited about finding out who could possibly be their new president. Others were worried that their favorite person wouldn't be a candidate. Soon, the air was buzzing with conversations.

"Did you know? Raven blah blah blah,"

"I bet Aisha will win this again."

"What about Rena?"

And the list goes on. Elesis and Chung's names were mixed in there, too.

I watched these people with interest. It's funny how they adored some people but hated others. I don't really understand the concept of it, but ,from what I gathered, love could possibly be good sometimes. However, most of the times you get either disappointed, angry, depressed, or even worried about trying to impress someone.

" _Geez, does these people have better things to do than wonder what everyone except for themselves is doing next?_ " I thought to myself, irritated.

Soon, someone sneaked up on me while I was watching these fan girls/boys.

"So Eve," said my friend, Aisha, as she approached me, "Who do you think will be the president of the student council? You have a shot. Don't worry, it's fun; trust me!"

Aisha, as a junior, was really short and had a sort of flat chest. Her feelings usually get the best of her, especially when she's around Elsword. She has purple hair, and she absolutely LOVES bats. I think to the point where it could be called an obsession.

"Oh, that's right," I said, recalling Aisha telling me about becoming president 2 years before, "You served on the student council. Also, I don't think I will make it. Not with stiff competition like you."

"Me?! If you haven't forgotten, I don't want to do this again. And candidates are based off of grades. You're the smartest person I know. And are you applying that Rena is competition? Sure, she's smart, but I highly doubt she'll make the cut. "

Rena, also a junior, had green-yellowish hair and had the complexion of a baby. She truly was beautiful. I heard a quote "beauty is only skin deep," and I think this quote can be applied to Rena. She's smart, but she loves showing off her looks at every chance she gets, which I feel is a waste. Especially to Raven and Chung.

"I just don't get it. Why would someone as smart as her condescend herself into a bad position of depression, misery, lust, and hatred?"

"Wait. Do you mean Love? Why not just say the words. Wait. Do you even know what those words mean?"

"Of course, I know what those words mean! And I don't know. Love is a strong word. There's a fine line between love and 'depression,misery,lust,and hatred,'" I said, offended.

Aisha rolled her eyes, "I'll say."

As we pushed the doors to the auditorium, my face met a cold blast of air. The auditorium recently undergone a renovation. There are now air conditioners, and it's much bigger. Not that I care. If I had it my way, they should just increase the size of the library so there will be new books to read. Or maybe even increase the size of the classrooms so the students can have more room and a better learning environment.

"I see they finally added the air conditioner," said Aisha.

"Hmm," I said, looking around curiously, "Why is this so important?"

"Um.. Well.. so the room doesn't get hot and stuffy?," said Aisha.

That was true. Usually the room was so warm, I calculated that it would take 3 hours for you to cook a turkey on a summer day. Or even give someone a heat stroke.

"I meant the election," I said, rolling my eyes, "And besides-"

"COMING THROUGH!" A spiky,red haired boy said, rushing up the stairs and ramming through everyone that stood in his path.

"Elsword," muttered Aisha, under her breath.

Elsword was also a sophomore; however, he got held back. He isn't actually what you would call "the sharpest knife in the drawer," but he has his own strengths. For example, he's really good at sports. He can be a little crazy sometimes, but that's just how it is. Without him, school wouldn't be as interesting as it was. He has red hair, and a medium stocky build, but still, he was a head taller than I am.

" _I don't even know why she even dates him,_ " I thought to myself. " _Correction. I don't even know why people in general date. It's all just stupid, unimportant infatuation and hate entwined._ "

Aisha and I found ourselves a place to sit. We heard talking all through the school auditorium about who they wanted as candidates. Soon, headmaster Stella came through. Everyone quieted down, but there were still muffled whispers.

"Hello, my students," she said, overly excited, "It's that time of year again! Where we announce the candidates of our high school president election."

Everyone cheered. I sighed. This was pointless.

"I'll give you the list of names. Their grades go from lowest to highest."

"The 5 candidates are as following: Rena," Mrs Stella said.

A little surprise. Guess Rena pulled through this time around.

"Elesis," Mrs. Stella said.

Hmm.. There's something unusual. Aisha told me Elesis and Ara usually fight for 4th place. But I guess Rena did pull through, so that means Ara and Chung are out of the race.

"Aisha," Mrs Stella said.

Whoa. Aisha hardly even ever got 2nd place in these kind of academic events. Let alone 3rd place.

"And finally, our grand winners-" said Mrs. Stella.

"GET ON WITH IT," screamed Elsword from the front row.

Mrs. Stella glared at Elsword, "And finally, our grand winners are: Eve and Raven with a tie for first!"

Slight murmurs rippled through the crowds. I was a bit surprised myself. How a stranger to them ever made it to the top of the academic food chain.

"I guess we should go up," said Aisha, looking at me. I nodded.

" _This feeling?_ " I thought to myself, " _What is this feeling? Happiness? No, then I'll be exhilarated. Sad? No, I don't feel depressed. Argh.. this is so confusing._ "

I took my seat next to Raven. My arms brushed against his for one moment. It was a small movement, and Raven seemed to pay no attention to it; however, my legs felt mushy. Somehow, I was able find my seat and seemed to have a calm demeanor.

Mrs. Stella looked at us and said, "If any of you would like to reject his or her duty as the student body president please speak now or forever hold your peace."

"Geez, is this an election or a wedding?" I heard Aisha say.

Raven chuckled, "I don't know but didn't you say you weren't doing this anymore?"

Aisha quickly replied, "You already beat me at track and field. So, no way am I'm backing out of this now that you're here. Why? Are you worried?"

Raven answered,"Honestly, I'm a tad bit worried."

Raven was a 5"11 with an athletic build to back it up. He was polite, smart, and apparently athletic. Although he's not brute like Elsword, he sometimes can be a little aggressive. I don't really care much for him, but I don't know why at the moment I felt flustered. He had black hair, and amber eyes. I don't think I remember him ever being this tan. Ugh, what is with people and being outdoors?

"Alright then, students," said Mrs. Stella, "There you have it. These are your top candidates to vote from."

Then, something unexpected happened. Raven turned towards me and said, "Eve, right?"

"What do you want?" I said, a bit harshly.

"I was just saying hi," Raven said, confused.

"Close."

"Huh?"

"Too close. Back away now."

Raven held up his hands like he was surrendering, "I'm sorry?"

"Excuse my friend she is very. Very. Hmm.. How can I say this?" Aisha strated.

"I just don't see the point of trying to sugar coat things. It's like building someone's hope up and tearing it down."

I'm guessing I said something that hurt Raven, since he looked really sad after that. But, let's be honest here, who in the world cares about Raven. That is, besides his fangirls.

Trying to make a conversation, he asked, "So, Eve, how fast can you run?"

I heard Aisha and Rena scoff. And they were right. Under normal circumstances, I don't run. Well, maybe I try to run, but I can't run fast.

"Well, normally, not that fast. But it depends on what's chasing me."

Rena's and Aisha's eyebrows both rose.

"Um.. Okay then," said Raven, clearly confused, "well good job on making it here, I guess."

Shortly after, the yearbook club came and took our pictures. Then, the day went on as planned.

Later on that day, I was walking towards the school gate. As I was passing by, I saw Raven being trampled by his fan girls.

 _"Do those girls ever stop?"_ I thought to myself.

As I neared closer I could pick up a few words.

"Raven walk me home!"

"Raven, I'll make you lunch!"

"Congratulations, Raven! You have my vote for president!"

 _"Gosh,"_ I thought to myself, _"Clingy much?"_

As Raven caught sight of me, he pushed his way out of the crowd.

"Sorry ladies," he said, "I already promised I'll walk Eve home today."

"Huh?" I said, turning my head towards him.

His amber eyes were pleading, begging, really. Normally, I would've say that he did no such thing, but Raven doesn't seem to be the one who begs.

"Sorry that Raven is walking me, an unsuspecting, stupid, naive, afraid damsel in distress. I guess," I said, quickly realizing they weren't buying it, "Er, I mean, oh! What will I ever do walking home alone?" in a dramatic voice.

All the girls looked at me and then at Raven, "She doesn't seem to want you to walk him home."

Raven sighed and pushed aside the girls all groaned and started moving away. Soon, they all attacked Elsword and asked him to bring them home. I wonder what Aisha would say.

"Thank you. But you obviously wouldn't make it into the drama club." Raven said, smiling, "I owe you one. By the way, where do you live?"

"Continental Place," I said, unamused.

He rose his eyebrows, "Oh?" he said, "I live 2 blocks down at Clearview Drive. I'm assuming that you live in the Oakridge neighborhood?"

Oakridge neighborhood was the most prestigious neighborhood in the state. Only the richest of the rich lives there. Raven's family obviously earns a lot of money.

"Yes," I said, "I do. My family owns Nasod Inc. We produce mechanical goods."

"So I heard. My family owns a fashion industry. Several, actually," Raven said, "Sometimes I have to do a bit of modeling, but eh, I don't mind."

We walked the rest of the way in silence. I could tell that Raven was awkward. True, walking in silence was not desirable, but we only just met. Soon, we got to my front yard. Raven escorted me to the front gate, and watched to see if I got safely inside like a gentleman.

"See you," said Raven.

"Huh? Oh, yes, bye," I said, smiling tightly.


	2. Chapter 2- Boy Meets Girl

**Chapter 2- Boy Meets Girl**

 **Hi guys! Chapter 2! Yay! I hope you guys enjoy!~ Please leave a review for suggestions! Have a nice day!**

Raven's POV

I watched the new girl walk back to her mansion. I'm still in awe on how she tied with me for first place in terms of GPA. However, popularity wise, I'm sure I can win. Hmm. Now thinking about it, I don't ever remember seeing her smile. She always wear this pokerface, and never raises her hand for anything. I don't even remember seeing her at lunch or any social event. In fact, I just met her today.

I sighed and walked towards my house.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home," I called, seeing if anyone was home.

No answer. I guess that means I was alone. Again. I sighed and walked to my room.

"Hello, Seris," I said, smiling.

Seris was my late girlfriend, who died in a gun shooting. It still saddens me to think about those times. I sat down on my desk and started to do homework. However, I just couldn't stop thinking about Eve. Finally, after around 4 hours, I finished my homework. I flopped on the bed and gone to sleep.

" _Seris," I said, smiling, "Seris! I'm so glad you're back. It's been such a long time since you died."_

" _Raven!" she said, running into my open arms._

" _Why are you hiding your face," I asked._

" _What are you talking about?"_

" _I can't seem to see your pretty face."_

" _Oh dear, Raven, do you need glasses?"_

 _This is strange. Her face is not becoming any clearer. We first went to a carnival, and then went on all the rides and ate tons of food. Soon, I was getting tired._

 _Seris teasingly slapped me in the face, "Wake up. You have a long day."_

 _Then, she started to fade._

" _Don't go," I said, "Please don't go."_

"What?!" My mom said, hovering over me as I jolted awake, "Who said anything about going away?"

Crap. That dream again. I must've been sleep talking.

"Sorry, mom," I said, "Bad dream."

"Anyway honey, your breakfast is downstairs. Go eat and hurry to school. I heard that you got nominated to be president. I'm so happy," My mom said, smothering me with kisses.

"Wait, who told you that?" I said, in between kisses.

"Why, Eve. I ran into her in a store, and she caught me up to date. I never knew I missed so much! Why didn't you tell me?"

"You're never home," I said, a bit too cold.

"Oh. That's understandable. And I'm sorry I can't be there for you. But I'm still proud."

I hurried up and ate my breakfast, and started to pack my bag. I grabbed my lunch on the way out of the house, and decided to drop by Eve's house. I caught her just as she was walking out the door.

"Hello," I said, tapping her.

"You scared me," she said, still wearing a poker face.

"Well, you certainly didn't show it," I said, smiling.

We walked the rest of the way to school in silence. It's hard to keep a conversation with this girl. I guess it's kind of nice every once in awhile to have some silence. I used this time to think about my dream last night. The dream started to happen 3 years ago when Seris died. It used to be every day, but now it's around every month or so. I still haven't gotten over her, and it still trouble me to think about her.

I was still thinking about Seris when Eve said, "Raven, we're at school. You can stop walking with me now."

"Who said I didn't like to walk with you?" I said, smiling.

"Hmph."

I felt a pang of sadness. I just want to be friends with this girl. I don't know how Aisha does it, but props to her for actually talking with this girl for 4 minutes. Eve walked into the classroom, and I followed. Under 30 seconds, I was attacked by fangirls. Eve looked back, and turned around and proceeded towards her desk.

" _What did I do? I didn't do anything wrong, did I? Oh shit, maybe I did do something wrong."_

I almost got knocked over, but luckily Miss. Ariel came in and ordered silence. All of the fangirls went back into their desks.

"Okay, class," Miss. Ariel said.

We gone through classes, and classes, and even more classes, until it was finally lunch time. I felt like I was going to die. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind going to school, but I just can't do school work when I am feeling guilty. I finally made it out of the crowd of fangirls surround me, and rushed over to the pavilion. I finally saw Eve; however, she was with Aisha, Rena, Ara, and Elesis.

" _Darn."_

I walked over to Elsword and Chung's table and sat down with 2 random girls I didn't know. I began eating, eyeing Eve's table occasionally. Soon, I saw Eve get up to use the restroom, and saw my opportunity. Unfortunately, her friends decided to come with her, too. I don't get it with these girls and their need to stick together. Soon, the bell rang, and I sighed. Oh well, I'll just talk about it when I walk her home.

After what seemed like forever, the final bell rang. As usual, the fangirls were waiting for me outside. As soon as they saw me, they rushed over and knocked me down.

"Walk me home!" said one.

"EAT THIS!"

And so on, and so on. I saw Eve walk by, and struggled to get up. However, the group just seems to be pushing me down. Eve looked over huffed, and walked away.

"Wait," I said, "I'm walking Eve hom again today."

The group muttered angrily. They started to whine.

"I'm not going to save your butt today, Raven," Eve said, coldly.

"Eve, please. I want to talk about something with you," I said, pleading.

"Then, you can do it here, can't you?"

"It's- it's-"

"It's what?"

"Private," I said, flustered.

Eve sighed, "Come on."

The fangirls were watching intently.

"She doesn't seem happy," they said.

Eve, again in her bored monotone, said, "Oh I am really happy. I'm planning on marrying Raven and produce little,tiny,handsome Raven's."

I can't believe that Eve said that. No, scratch that. I can believe it. I can't believe she made the fangirls swooned. I hurried Eve out the fence.

"I can't believe you said that," I said.

"Tell me what you want, or I'll go back there and feed you to that crowd."

"Okay fine. I'll tell you later."

Eve started to turn around.

"Wait! No!" I pleaded, "I meant I'll tell you once we're safely away from them."

Eve sighed.

"Fine."

As we walked for the next 10 minutes, we were silent, as usual.

"Okay. Now we're away. Tell me what you want," Eve said.

"What did I do?" I asked, solemnly.

"Huh?"

"Well you seem so distant towards me lately, and I thought I did something."

"You do realize that we only met one day ago?"

"Well, yes, but would it kill you to be a little nicer?"

SLAP!

I fell to the ground, rubbing my cheek where it was red. I looked at Eve in shocked. How did she pack such big of a punch for a small girl? Eve just stared at me, her eyes starting to well up. She looked sad, but it wasn't different from her poker face.

"I- I- I'm sorry, Eve," I said, still rubbing my cheek. Damn it, it still hurts.

"Hmph," Eve huffed, and walked off.

I don't get it. Something must've happened. How could she be this mad at me when all I did was walk her home? And why did she slap me? And why does it still fucking hurts? I sighed and got up and caught back up to Eve. Eve turned around and to slap me once again. This time, however, I was prepared. I caught her arm, and looked at her.

"D-Don't touch me!" Eve said, trying to back away. She finally broke free and unleash her wrath upon me. 50 slaps later, my face must've looked like a tomato. I had bruises, and was gushing out blood.

"Eve," I said, weakly, "What happened?"

"Huh?" she said, confused.

"Something must've happened between yesterday and today."

"Why would I tell you, a stranger?"

"Considering you slapped a stranger around 50 times, don't you think I deserve to know?"

Eve huffed, "Okay, Okay. I'm sorry for slapping you," she said, a tear dripping down her face. I started to wipe her cheeks. This time, she did not stop me. Now, she was crying. I was in shocked. She never even smiled, and now there's this surge of emotion. I moved in closer, and hugged her. She squirmed a bit, but then just decided to stay still. She then clutched my chest. I stood there awkwardly for a few minutes. Soon, she was done. My shirt was a bit damp, but at least I'm happy. Now if only this stinging pain will go away.

"So what happened?" I asked, curiously.

"My mom and dad fought," she answered back, sadly.

"So?"

"They said they might go through a divorce, and they asked me which one did I want to be with."

"Oh.. That's-"

"I know, unfortunate."

I started to let go of her, but she stopped me. This was one of the moments I wish would never end. I stood there for a few minutes, still hugging Eve. I closed my eyes and looked up.

" _Seris, you would want me to be happy, right?"_

Soon, without saying a word, we let go. I continued to walk to her house.

"Do you want to come in? My mom and dad won't be coming in until an hour or two," Eve said, gesturing.

"Oh, um, I'm fine," I said.

"Well at least come in for some ice."

I touched my cheeks. There was still a throbbing pain, but most of it has passed by. She had a point. I did need some ice. I sighed and went in. Eve showed me the living room and I sat there while she retrieved the ice for my cheeks. As I looked around, I thought to myself that this place was going to be way to big for 3 people, let alone 2, if her parents were getting the divorce. I walked up to a picture frame, and studied it. It was a picture of Eve, standing next to both of her parents. In the picture, Eve and her mom was both wearing white, accented with gold jewelry and a dab of pink. Her dad, however, was wearing black suit with a white tie. All of them were smiling.

"It's kind of like my family," I muttered to myself, "before we got rich and busy with the fashion industry."

"Snooping?" said Eve, leaning on the doorframe, holding the ice.

"Eve," I said, "It's not-"

"I was kidding. I don't mind."

"Oh, is this you?"

Eve walked over and handed me the ice. I put it on my cheeks and instantly sighed of the relief on the pain. We both studied to picture intently.

"You guys looked pretty happy," I said, smiling.

"Yes, we are. Well, we were," Eve said, smiling sadly. She looked so cute, but I knew better than to hug her. I shuddered remembering what she did with her hands.

"Anyways, I'm sorry for slapping you," Eve said.

"Oh, it's okay," I said.

We chatted for a little while, and then I began to leave. Eve waved good bye to me, and I started back home. When I got there, my mom and dad were home early. I was pleasantly suprised. My mom ran up to me and hugged me.

"Honey, I reflected on how you said I was never home," my mom said, "So I've decided to be home early tonight."

"Right," my dad said.

"Oh, and honey?"

"Yes, mom?"

"What happened to your cheeks. Did you get in another fight?"

"Raven," my dad said, seriously, "What did I tell you about getting into fights?"

"Relax, I didn't get into a fight?"

"Then what happened?"

"A girl happened."

"Oh," my dad said, "That's terrifying."

My mom glared at my dad. My dad raised his hand, like he was surrendering. I walked out of the room, chuckling.

 **Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3- Just One

**Chapter 5- Just One**

 **Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter! Fear not about Add and Luciel, I'll add them soon. Possibly even Rose. Personally I like Ara x Add but imo. PM me for suggestions. Anyways, enjoy!**

After Raven left, I headed up to my room. Ophelia and Oberon were currently not in the house, as they had to accompany my dad on a business trip. That was too bad. Although I can do all my things alone, both Oberon and Ophelia could do the stuff I do, but better. That means I won't be having my normal gourmet meal from them. I sighed. I was all alone in the house. My mom was probably somewhere with my dad, arguing with him. I just don't understand why they would argue. They were getting along just fine about a month ago. Now, they just can't get off each other's back for more than 1 hour. Sure, mealtimes were nice and quiet, but after that, things fell into utter chaos. I was still thinking about how peaceful we were before they fought, and soon my thoughts wander off to Raven. I don't know why I would think about Raven, after thinking about why my dad and mom argued a lot. However, I did think about him. The day he walked me home was nice and quiet. He didn't have to do it, but he did. But today.. Today, I slapped everything out of him. And I don't know why. Maybe because I was mad? Or maybe because I thought he was going to hurt me? It might just because I was sad. However, I had no right. It probably was a combination of all those things.

"Did I," I said, gazing down, sadly, "Did I just use Raven as an emotional punching bag?"

When I realized I did, I immediately felt bad. Why couldn't I just take my anger out on my pillow, like normal people. Why did it have to be Raven. He didn't even do anything! All he did was try to walk me home. Even after I slapped him, he confronted me and brought me to my former self. If only I could deal with my rage better, he probably wouldn't felt the pain of my slaps. Maybe I can apologize to him tomorrow morning, but I don't know if he would want to walk me to school and back after today. I sighed in sadness. It wasn't like I needed him to walk me to school. However, it was a nice gesture, and I appreciate walking with someone else. It makes me feel like I still have something to hold on to other than my parents. I continued to do my homework. I shouldn't worry about Raven now. He's a physically and emotionally strong man. He probably wouldn't care, or at least don't mind, that I used him as a punching bag. He probably would want me to focus on the hard algebra problem I was doing. Still, I can't help thinking that he was hurt. He seemed to brush off the pain, but his face was red and he was bleeding a little. I think he cares about me, but I just brushed him off.

" _Argh,"_ I thought, " _Why does this have to be so confusing?"_

After half way through my homework, I decided to take a shower and finish the rest in the mourning. I slept peacefully.

" _Hello, Eve," said a voice in my head._

 _I looked up into amber eyes just like mine. The same mouth as mine. It was my mom. I can see myself in her. All my traits, all my appearances, all my styles come from her._

" _Mom?" I asked, confused. What was she doing here? She was supposed to be with my dad on the business trip. Are they back already?_

" _Sweetie, I know that your dad and I fighting is undesirable. But believe me, we are getting along just fine. It's just how we communicate."_

" _By fighting? That doesn't seem like a good way."_

" _It's not a good way, but it works for us. We love each other. We just can't express it."_

 _I nodded. I was still confused on this matter, but I barely understood what love was._

" _Hopefully, we can restore our former love, but I don't know," my mom said._

" _I would love that," I said._

 _After that, my mom took me to a lot of places. The carnival, the movies, and the park. We played, laugh, screamed in fear. Soon, we were back at my house. My dad greeted us. My mom and my dad hugged. They were about to kiss when-_

"Eve!" exclaimed Oberon, "Wake up!"

Huh? What was Oberon doing here. So my dad and my mom getting back together was just a dream. I sighed. Oberon went up to the window and drew open the curtains. Ophelia started the water to my bath. I started to wonder if my mom and dad were back yet. I was still hopeful that they make up during dad's business trip. I wasn't concerned if we were doing a promotional for our newest project or not, I was just concerned that my dad and my mom were back on regular terms.

"Sorry," I said, "Is mom and dad back yet?"

I looked around. The sun was up, and the sky was blue. I guess I had to finish my homework during homeroom. I never missed homework before. Maybe my teachers would understand if I said I felt sick. Which was part true. I was sick with sadness, but that was no excuse for no homework.

"No," Ophelia said, behind Oberon, "They sent us here because they were worried about you."

"Also," Oberon said, gazing up "There's a nice looking man waiting for you in the living room. I don't really approve of him walking you to school and back, but he seems nice enough."

"Oberon!" Ophelia exclaimed, almost scolding "he is a very nice looking man, and I'm sure he has good manners. And I'm sure that he will get Eve home safely." She said the last sentence through clenched teeth.

"Right," Oberon muttered, doubtful.

"Anyways, his name is," Ophelia said, scratching her head, "Um.. it's a weird name. That's all I know."

Who could it be? It might be Raven, but I'm doubtful that he can make it out of his house and walk to mine in time. He seems like the person to sleep in.

"I think his name is," Oberon said trying to remember, "Raven?"

 _Raven? What was he doing here this early? It is nice of him and all to walk me to school, but I can take care of myself, thank you very much._

Then, I paused. I still need to apologize to him. Might as well do it today while he walks me to school. I looked at the clock. I still had 40 minutes to get to school and do my homework. I looked at my closet. Oberon had obviously done the laundry since there was tons of clothes for me to wear. I picked out one. It was a white short miniskirt, with a white and pink tank top. Whatever, it's a bit revealing but it'll work. I walked down the stairs. Raven was leaning next to a wall. Ophelia offered him a spot on the sofa, but he refused. Then, he caught sight of me.

"Eve," Raven said, surprised, "Are you seriously wearing that."

I looked down. It wasn't THAT revealing was it? I'm sure it is fine, and he's just was better dressed than usually. He had a white and black collared shirt, with a black pants. Over his clothes he had a white coat, with a furry hood. His hair was combed and neat, and it looked neat.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Today is the day where all the candidates present themselves. You have to look nice. Currently, you look nice, but I don't think it's appropriate for this event."

"Oh!" Oberson said, " I will pack some clothes for you! You can change at the school."

I was a bit doubtful, since Oberon usually goes over-the-top with stuff. Like the time I asked for breakfast, he gave me basically a 7 course gourmet dinner. I'm surprised I made to school in time that day. Another time, I asked for him to start the bath. He turned it into a jacuzzi, with lights, umbrellas, and rose petal in the water. However, I didn't have time to ask Ophelia to choose outfits for me. She does everything right, but it takes a long time. I just nodded my head, agreeing that Oberon can choose my outfit.

"Thank you," I said, stuffing some toast in my mouth.

Oberon rushed up the stairs to choose my outfits. I pray that he won't over do it. Ophelia already pre made my breakfast so it was ready when I got to the table. When I finished, Raven and I walked outside. Then, Oberon came down with my clothes.

"So why do we have to dress up for this?" I asked, confused.

"You don't have to," Raven said, "it's just nice to look good on the stage."

"Oh," I said, not completely understanding, "Okay."

When we got to school, Raven and I headed to room 238. I sat down in my desk and quickly finished my homework. It wasn't really that hard, but it was long. The bell rang, signaling the first class. First class was math with Miss. Ariel. She mostly asked questions about marketing, but it was all very interesting. Math was generally Aisha's subject, but I answered some questions, too. Sometimes, the math questions were hard,but it was fun. The class flew by. The second class was Science with Mr. Allegro. This was the subject where Raven shined. All of his fan girls squealed whenever Raven got a question right, which he always did. Rena and Elesis answered some questions in science, too. This class was REALLY boring for me. I like Mr. Allegro and all, but I wished science was more fun. Third period was social studies. This was Rena's favorite class. Chung and Ara answered some question during this class, too. Social studies was okay, I guess. Nothing too exciting, it was just history and geography. Nothing that useful in life. Next was language. This is where I dominated. Our teacher was Mrs. Stella herself and he immediately asked some questions.

"Eve, come stai oggi ? Si prega di rispondere in francese," said Mrs Stella to me.(Eve how are you today. Please answer in French."

" _French.?Oh, it's on."_

"Je suis bon , je vous remercie . Et vous?" I replied. (I'm good, thank you. And you?)

Mrs. Stella looked rather impressed. Not only did I understand what she said, I also answered in a different language. Other people just stared at me. We exchanged quick conversation, changing languages every 10 seconds. We spoke Chinese, Latin, Greek, German, and Japanese. It ranged from stuff from what I did to easy math questions. It was rather interesting, but I could tell other people couldn't keep up.

"Qué te gusta?" Mrs. Stella asked. (What do you like?)

Spanish. I only studied spanish for 2 weeks, so I was a bit slow to understand. From what I could understand, I think she asked what was my favorite thing. I started to answer.

However, Rena answered before I did, "Me gustan los chicos lindos como Raven," then she winked at Raven. Raven chose to master French, so he couldn't understand what Rena said. He looked rather confused. I giggled to myself. Rena continued, "También me gusta que data." (I like cute boys like Raven. Also, I like dating.)

" _Uh.. This girl is.. Well I guess she did answer the question?"_ Mrs. Stella thought.

"Good job, class." Mrs. Stella said, mainly to Rena and me.

Finally it was lunch. That means it was time for the candidates to go up on stage. Raven, Rena, Elesis, Aisha, and I went into the changing rooms. I don't understand why Raven had to change with us. Couldn't we get 2 gender bathrooms like normal schools should have? I guess Crystal El High was not normal. Elesis finished first. She was wearing bright red with a hint of black. It was nice, I guess. After all, red was a power color. Her hair was in an intricate braid and it was held together with a pin of a dragon. She looked elegant yet fierce. However, she wore a gold cat ear-like headband. It was cute, but didn't go with the fierceness of the outfit. Aisha was next. Her normally straight purple hair was tied up into curly pigtails. She wore her usual black, but now she has a gigantic bat head accessory. It was a bit over the top, but everyone knew that the bat was her signature animal. She even had on bat socks and bat glasses. Besides that, her outfit was really formal. A black skirt and vest accented with white trimming. Raven didn't change. He was already dressed in his white and black shirt with a white overcoat. I went into the changing room. I looked into the bag that Oberon got me. He packed different dresses. I put on a dress and immediately regretted that I asked Oberon to pack me my clothes.

"I'm not doing this," I said, firmly.

"Eve, what's wrong?" asked Raven.

"My clothes."

"Oh, it can't be that bad," Said Rena. She was wearing a skinny tight green shirt that accented her boobs and skinny tight black pants. It was revealing, but that was her style.

"Eve," Aisha said , "Do you want me to help you?"

"Yes!" I said, almost screaming.

When Aisha came in she gasped.

"Eve. That is only straps!" Aisha said.

It was true. I had on white bunny costume that only covered my boobs. I didn't have the curves like Rena to fill it out.I heard a door close.

"Eve," I heard Elesis say, softly "Raven just left."

"His face was redder than a tomato," Rena said, giggling. Oh god. That reminded me that I forgot to say sorry for slapping him. Oh well. I have bigger problems. Aisha had me try on different outfits. One was a green summer dress with sequins and flowers are over it, but it was more of a wedding dress. Another was a white miniskirt and tank top with butterflies all over them, but it was too short. Another was jet black with a black headband to go with, but I looked gothic. Finally, we found one. It was perfect. Not to flowy, long enough, and no black. Oberon finally got it right this time.I walked out. Rena and Elesis squealed in awe. I walked out. Raven was there , leaning on the wall. He looked at me.

"Eve," he said, mesmerized by the gems "that's-"

"Too beautiful for words," Aisha interrupted. We walked out on the stage just when Mrs. Stella was introducing us. She called out out names one by one. Giving 10 seconds before calling out the next name. I was last. When I finally went out every person gasped in awe. I was wearing a pure white Swarovski dress accented with pink tips and coated with synthetic diamonds. It glistened in the spotlight, like a fire but only white. My gloves was covered with white, transparent sequins that gave the illusion I was wearing glass. Although my shoes were killing my feet, it was also white and had different flowers on the tips. Finally, on my head was just a simple, white flower. I had one strand of y hair braided, but the majority of it was down, draped over my back. I sat next to Raven. After all of us gave our speeches, which I finished in homeroom, we exited the school while people showered us in compliments. Apparently I now have my own group of fanboys. Goodbye, privacy I guess. On the way to the gate, I was showered with questions on where I got the dress. I didn't even know, but I'm guessing Ophelia put it together. Raven was there waiting for me. All his fangirls seem to be gone, though. When we were halfway to my house ,I stopped.

"Raven?" I said.

" Yes?" He replied. His gaze was intent and soft. My legs start to turn to mush. I think this is what people called being "caught up in the moment."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Yesterday for using you as a emotional punching bag."

Raven didn't know what to do. He looked down at a loss of words.

"Uh," he started, "it's-"

I knew what he was going to say. And what he was going to say was wrong.

"No, it's not okay. We just met, and I slapped you. How is that okay? You just tried to walk me home." I said, exclaiming.

Raven came closer and wrapped his hand around mine. I didn't mind, since I was still wearing my gloves, so he wasn't touching my skin. He hushed me and we walked to my house quietly. His hand was warm even through the gloves. I used his chest to rest my head in. He half carried me to my house. When we got there he left go my my hand. Then, he grabbed my other one. He took off the glove, and kissed my hand. I gasped and slapped him. He rubbed his face in pain after throwing his head back and laughing. This took me back in surprise. Why was he laughing and hurt at the same time? It doesn't make sense.

"I guess I deserved that," he said, his face starting to grow red, "but it was worth it."

I slapped him again.

"Okay," he said, biting his lip to prevent howling in pain,"Maybe not." He then watched me to see if I made it safely I the house. Obviously I did, but it was still very nice of him to do so. I regret slapping him, but he did deserve it. After I got in the house, Oberon came out and waved, saying I made it in okay. Raven nodded and waved. I smiled. He does care for me.

"See? He's a good man after all," Ophelia said to Oberon.

"What? Eve slapped him. He must've done something wrong." Oberon argued.

"He waited by the gate to see if Eve got homes safely."

"He kissed her!"

"ON THE HAND!"

Oberon and Ophelia continued to argue about Raven. They were both right. Raven shouldn't have kissed me in the hand, but it did felt nice. I exited out the room, smiling.

 **You know the review button down there? It'll be nice to say how I'm doing!**


	4. Chapter 4- What!

**Yes, yes, yes, I know it has been a long time. And yes, I know that Ara is already in the story. Please don't rage to me about it. I was 2500 words in when I remember I introduced Ara in the story. Pretend that Ara is a new student- for me. Ara x Add incoming 3.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **What?!**

 **Raven's P.O.V**

"Junior students, I have an announcement," Mrs. Stella said. The room was buzzing. Our homeroom teacher, Miss. Luriel, had told us that Mrs. Stella was coming to make an important announcement. The morning had been the same. I caught up to Eve in the morning, and walked her the rest of the way. We didn't talk much, only something school related, involving science. Eh, I enjoyed the peace and quiet though. That is, until Elsword ran into us. God, I sometimes can't believe he's a year older than I am.

"It's time for the class trip!" Mrs. Stella continued. This wasn't news. Every year, the junior class goes on a class trip to Bethma. It was Mrs. Stella's hometown. It was always sunny, and the ideal place to get a tan. Not like I needed one. I spend most of my times outdoors that my tan is natural. Anyways, there are many beautiful sights to see there. I only been there once when I was 4. I was excited to go there again. The sunsets and sunrise, although I highly doubt I could wake up in time to see the sun rise. Also, this year, there's going to be a supposed meteor shower, which Aisha is super excited about. I myself was personally planning on going to see Bethma Lake.

"Unfortunately, Bethma is infested by lizards. So we'll be going somewhere else." Everyone was confused. Where WERE we going? Apparently this question was on everyone's mind, since the room was buzzing with confusion.

"Anyways," Mrs. Stella continued, "While we're deciding on where we are going, I have 2 more announcements. One of which will involve new students." That perked everyone up. We usually don't get new students, except for apparently Eve last year, and when we do, they show up at the beginning of the school year. It was 3 months in, so of course new students at this time was not normal. Everyone was wondering who they would be. Some of the fangirls were hoping for a cute boy, while boys prefered a cute girl. It was all the same to me. I just hoped they were talkative and nice. Not that Eve was mean, but it would be a nice change, talking to someone.

"The votes for president are in for this year," Mrs Stella said. This too also perked everyone up. I could hear some of the girls whispering my name, and there was the occasional Rena, Aisha,and Elesis mixed in. Eve didn't seem to care, it was all just a silly game to her. Which in its own case, was, but being president does have a lot of interesting stuff, like helping the teachers. While I'm sure that I won the popularity vote, I can't forget that the teacher's votes are weighted differently. Ultimately, whoever gets the most votes from the teachers, not the students, will win out. This, Eve does have a shot at doing. The teachers seem to all like her better than the rest of us, even though they can't play favorites. Except for Mr. Banthus. Eve just stay out of Mr. Banthus way, and does the bare minimum.

"However, before we announce this year's class president, I'd like to introduce the new students," Mrs. Stella said. I heard a few groans across the room. I let out a soft grunt myself. I can't stand the suspense of this. I was curious on the new students, though.

"Class, please welcome Ara and Add," Mrs. Stella said, gesturing to Ara and Add to come in. Ara was the first to come in. She had dark,ebony hair, tied up into 2 "tails" behind her back. Her hair was extremely long, and she wore a shy smile. She wore a red, black, and white dress, and there was some kind of crest on her necklace. Her eyes were amber like mine, but they had a greenish color to them. She had one long, flowy sleeve on one shoulder, but none on the other. Her skin was pale, and she was around 5"6'. She could be my sister, if it wasn't for her pale skin.

Add on the other hand, looked more like Eve. He had violently violet eyes, was towering over Eve at 5"10, and had this crazy smile on his face. His hair was whitish, like Eve's, and was messy. He wore a black T-Shirt, and a long pair of black jeans. He was wearing a light jacket that was a lighter violet. His eyes was on Eve, and to be honest, I was feeling a little jealous. I don't know why, but that emotion just washed over me like ocean waves breaking a sand castle.

"Ara, please sit next to Aisha, and Add please sit next to Eve. Aisha and Eve, I trust that you will catch them up to speed," Mrs Stella said, demandingly. Aisha was excited to get Ara sit next to her. She wanted to know everything about Ara, but more importantly, she wanted Ara to know everything about her. Aisha was chatting with Ara for the next 5 minutes or so. Ara either gave a short response, smiled pleasantly, or simply just nodded her head. They were getting very friendly towards each other. Ara caught my eyes, and smiled. It wasn't a I-like-you kind of smile, but more like a nice-to-meet-you kind of smile. The friendship that Ara and Aisha had developed was non existence between Add and Eve. Eve just simply handed Add his text books, and went back to reading her book. Miss. Luriel expressed a look of concern on her face, but did not question anything, since Add was intently reading. Eve and Add made some sort of conversation, but it was only one or two words. For the most part, the girls were happy with Add, and the boys were happy with Ara. Mrs. Stella was still in front of the class tapping her foot impatiently.

"Ahem," Mrs. Stella said, "If I may continue, I'd like to announce the class president." The room piped down. Ara ask Aisha a question, probably something to do with president, while Add just sat there, a bored look on his face.

"While Raven won the popularity vote by a landslide, Aisha and Eve did win for the teacher side. However, let's see who will ultimately win out," Mrs. Stella continued.

"In third place we have a tie between Rena and Elesis." There were a few applauses. For the most part, no one could care less. A few boys sighed, but Rena and Elesis both knew there wasn't any chance for them from the start. While Rena and Elesis were liked by all the teachers, they knew that barely to none of the teachers would vote for them with Aisha and Eve.

"In second place," Mrs. Stella said, dragging each word like it had 5 more syllables, "we have a tie again. Raven and Eve, who both excel in studies." A few girls let out groans of defeat, as if they were in the election instead of me. A lot of the girls gave me looks of sadness. A few of them mouthed sorry. That meant Aisha had win. It was no surprise.

"Aisha, congratulations. Although we don't know where we will be going for the class trip, I would like for you to turn in the rooming charts by Monday. We have 10 Rooms and 34 students. However, 5 of them room 4, 4 of them room 3, and 1 of them room 2. Get started," Mrs. Stella said. I smiled. Right off the bat, Aisha got her first assignment.

"What?!" Eve and I both stuttered in unison. It had been a month. Mrs. Stella decided that we should go vacation in the snowy mountains of Hamel. Apparently, Chung's family own a resort there, since it was Chung's home town. Ara's family was able to cater all of our food, and Add's family planned out our entertainment. Eve and my family had little relevance to the trip, so we just donated money to help with the funding. Aisha got the room chart done. The past month had been generally, for the most part, the same. The day Add and Ara came to our school, we had walked home together. Ara lived in the same neighborhood as we did;however, Add lived on the outskirts, although his house was much better. During lunch, Aisha invited Elsword, Chung, and I to sit with them. Ara and Add was also invited, but they choose to sit alone. They were hitting it off. Later on that day, I learned that Ara was really fast at doing sprints, but was lacking endurance doing cross country. Add wasn't a bad athlete himself, keeping up the pace with Rena and Elesis. While Add excelled in studies, Ara was hovering right above the B mark. Eve and I still got some alone time while walking home, but we usually just stay quiet. Life at home wasn't much different either. Mom and dad were almost always busy, but mom was home a lot more. Eve had confided with me that her parents were much better, though. It felt nice, someone trusting you enough to tell something so private. After a month had finally passed, we were on the bus on our way to the resort in Hamel. On the bus ride, Aisha, Elsword, Eve, and I sat in one row, in that order. A girl called Alana's family owned a traveling company, and had donated the transportation. While we were going up to Hamel, it was getting colder. I saw Eve getting the goose bumps. I handed her my jacket.

"Here, Eve, take this, you look cold," I said, taking off my coat and handing it to her.

"Thanks," she managed to say, grabbing it hesitantly. She draped it over her shoulders and started to push her head into the seat, in order to fall asleep.

"Elsword," I hear Aisha said, "I'm cold." I felt bad for her. I would lend her my jacket, however, I knew Elsword will give Aisha his. Aisha and Elsword did need a romantic moment, afterall.

"Well, damn. Aisha, I can't control the weather," Elsword rolled his eyes, missing the point entirely. Aisha just huffed and sunk down in her chair. I sighed. Honestly, how can Elsword be this stupid. I saw his sister, Elesis, giving him the death stare. Elsword just shrugged it off. I started to unzip my jacket. I had only a T shirt underneath, but I guess it would suffice.

I gave Aisha my jacket, "Here," I said. Aisha looked at me hesitantly. Eve even gave me a look of concern.

So I said, "Don't worry about it. I'm fine." Saying thanks, Aisha took the jacket and put it on. I heard fangirls all around me sighing. Gosh, do their lives just have to revolve around me? An hour later, we got to the resort. It was quite big. It was covered in snow, and outside was freezing. I still had only a T shirt, and was shuddering. Eve looked at me worryingly. I smiled and waved it off. Finally, we were in our room, although cold, which was much warmer than outside. This is where we both stuttered the word, "What?!" Earlier that day Aisha had said our rooming charts.

"This year we will be having coed rooming," Aisha had said, smiling slightly. All of the girls were fantasizing rooming with Elsword, Chung, Add, and I. Although I knew that Aisha wouldn't let any girl room with Elsword, he might feed Chung, Add, and me to the girls. I was hoping not.

"In the 5 rooms of four, there will be Rena, Elesis, Add, and Ara. The second one will be Elsword, Chung, Alana, and I…," Aisha trailed off. I recognized Alana. She was part of my fan group posse. She looked pretty happy being able to room with both Elsword and Chung. Finally, she got the room with two. There was only two people left. Eve and I. I was quite surprised by this, but Eve just looked worried. Perhaps it was the idea of sharing rooms with a boy.

Aisha giggled as she said, "For the room of 2, it will be Raven and Eve." I heard all the girls muttering in protest. Something about how Eve already spends enough time with me, and that it wasn't fair. Everyone was trailing off to their rooms, happy or not. Aisha accompanied Eve and me to our room. This is where we stuttered, "What?!" The room was nice; however, there was only one bed. I started to protest. I wanted to room with Eve, but we were not going to share the same bed.

Aisha giggled slightly again. I was terrified of the giggle now.

"There's only enough hot water for one shower in this room," She said. I couldn't believe it.

"Aisha," I said, "Do you hate us?"

"No, I simply ran out of people to put in this room."

"But why a boy and a girl?"

"Odd number of boys and even number of girls."

"Seriously?"

"Yep. Oh, and Raven?"

"Yes?"

"I know that you'd offer to sleep on the floor so Eve can get the bed."

"So? Is there anything wrong with that?"

Eve blushed.

"Yes," Aisha said walking out the door, "look for yourself."

Now thinking about this, the floor was not carpeted. It was wooden, and it was freezing. I sighed. Why in the world does she hate me. God, if it was up to me Aisha and Elsword would be in this room. Eve noticed the flooring, too, and started to speak.

"No, it's okay, Eve, I can sleep on the floor," I said, sighing in defeat.

"Although I appreciate the gesture, I'd prefer you not," she said, looking at me. This took me aback. I didn't expect her to say that.

"Well, I don't want you to sleep on the floor."

"I'm not," she said. Wait, is she implying that we would sleep on the same bed?

"The same rules apply," Eve continued, "no looking, no touching, and certainly no sexual statements. If you break any of them, you'll find yourself in the freezing cold in your night wear."

I held up my hands and nodded.

"You take the hot shower," I said, "I can get the cold water."

"No, it's fine," Eve said, dismissing the thought with a wave of her hand.

"But-" I started to say.

"No, you walked in here with a T Shirt. You are not going to take a cold shower."

I sighed. Oh, well. At least I get to take a hot shower, which I needed.

When I first got in the shower, it was very hot. I was thinking about life. My school work, my family relation, my friendship with other people: all of them were going down. I had a feeling that it stemmed from one person: Eve. I guess it wasn't her fault. I didn't have to walk her home, I didn't have to give her so much attention, and I certainly didn't have to room with her. For some reason, I just do. I just feel. I just feel. I feel complete around her, cliche or not. My thoughts wandered off to Eve. Although we didn't seem to talk much, we did enjoy each other's company when we walk home. I was still thinking about Eve when a cold jet of water sprayed on me.

" _Fuck,"_ I thought. Oh, well. It felt nice while it lasted, at least.

 _Drip, drip, drip was the sound I heard as I stepped out of the shower._ I put on my boxers and my pants, and then put on my shirt, which I didn't even bother to button up. My skin was still wet, so I might as well button it up once I get dried off. As I walked into the room, I found Eve was staring intensly at me.

"Uh, Eve?" I said, hesitantly, "Is something wrong?"

"Move. You're blocking him from my view."

Him? Wait, what?! I whipped my head around. Sure enough, Elsword was sitting there, his cheeks red. Almost like someone had hit him or something.

"Eve," I said, quickly buttoning up my shirt, "You know that I don't mind you slapping me, but slapping someone else-"

"I didn't slap him. Aisha did," Eve interrupted. Oh? Well, I didn't know Aisha had enough willpower to do that. I sat down on the bed next to Eve.

"I used up all the hot water. Sorry," I whispered into her ear, not wanting Elsword to hear. Eve just simply nodded her head. She was still staring at Elsword. Elsword just sat there his cheeks puffed out, angrily. Soon, Aisha came in.

"Elsword, it's time for dinner. I trust that you'll behave yourself?" Aisha said, smiling ever so slightly. Elsword just muttered a reply.

"Raven and Eve," Aisha said, looking at us, "How do you find your room?" She giggled again. That stupid, fucking giggle. Soon, we found ourselves at the dinner table. Everyone gasped. Ara's family sure put it over the top. There were plates and plates of main courses, appetizers, and desserts. Everyone complimented Ara, as Ara blushed. Add, Aisha, Ara, Elsword, Rena, Chung, Eve, and I soon found ourselves digging in our plates in a corner seat that was overlooking the window outside. The street lamps were on and it was drizzling, giving the effect that the light was brighter than it actually was. Soon, we finished our dinner and all retired to our respective rooms.

"I'm going to go brush my teeth," said Eve, walking towards the bathroom, "after I'm done, you can brush yours then we'll sleep, okay?"

I simply nodded my head. I was tired anyways. I yawned and lay down on the bed. Soon, after Eve and I brushed our teeth, we both got in bed in silence. Eve kept tossing and turning, as if it was uncomfortable. It actually was uncomfortable; however, I was able to adjust well, but I guess Eve couldn't. I put one arm under Eve's hip and the other arm above and pulled her closer to me. She struggled for a bit, but soon, she just lay there, not moving.

"Sorry," I said under my breath, kind of hoping that she won't throw me out in the cold. Instead, she snuggled into my chest, and pulled the blanket closer around her. I smiled.

 **Writing this story was annoying. It was basically like this:**

 **Me: I'm going to write my fanfic :D.**

 **Muse: Lol, nope, you're going to play Elsword and League of Legends for the next 3 hours.**

 **Me: Oh, okay! That sounds great!**

 **3 hours later**

 **Me: I'm going to write my fanfic :D.**

 **Muse: Lol nope, you're going to eat and play the piano :D.**

 **Me: But D:**

 **4 hours later**

 **Me: I'm going to write my fanfic :D**

 **Muse: Okay! I'll help :D**

 **-Insert muse being horrible and uninspiring quote here-**

 **Me: Muse you're useless! D:**

 **Muse: Oh, fine, I'll actually try now.**

 **-Get brilliant idea from muse quote here-**

 **Me: Great, Thanks Muse for this great idea.**

 **5 minutes later- asleep on my laptop.**

 **So, yea, it was basically like that. Except for you know more distractions.**


End file.
